paganwikiaorg-20200214-history
Druid's Prayer
Druid's Prayer The Druid's Prayer (Welsh: Gweddi'r Derwydd) or "Gorsedd Prayer" (Gweddi'r Orsedd) is a prayer composed by Iolo Morgannwg which is still a staple in the ritual of both gorseddau and Neo-Druidism. Neo-Druids sometimes substitute the words y Dduwies ("the Goddess") for the original Duw ("God"). Versions in Barddas In his more famous manuscript Barddas (edited and compiled by Reverend John Williams ab Ithel), Morgannwg illustrates 6 versions of the Gorsedd Prayer given in both Welsh and English. Version One Llyma Weddi'r Orsedd, a elwir Gweddi'r Gwyddoniaid (O Lyfr Mawr Margam) Dyw dy nerth, ag yn nerth Dioddef; A dioddef dros y gwir, ag yn y gwir pop goleuni; Ag yngoleuni pob Gwynfyd, ag yngwynfyd Cariad, Ag ynghariad Dyw, ag yn nuw pop daioni. The Gorsedd Prayer, called the Prayer of the Gwyddoniaid (From the Great Book of Margam) God, impart Thy strength; And in strength, power to suffer; And to suffer for the truth; And in the truth, all light; And in light, gwynvyd; And in gwynfyd, love; And in love, God; And in God, all goodness. Version Two Llyma weddi'r Orsedd o Lyfr Trehaearn Brydydd Mawr Dyro Dduw dy Nawdd; Ag yn Nawdd, Pwyll; Ag ymhwyll, Goleuni; Ag ymgoleuni, Gwirionedd; Ag yngwiwirionedd, Cariad; Ag ynghariad, Cariad Duw; Ag ynghariad Duw, pop Gwynfyd. Duw a phob Daioni. The Gorsedd Prayer, from the Book of Trahaiarn the Great Poet Grant, God, Thy protection; And in protection, reason; And in reason, light; And in light, truth; And in truth, justice; And in justice, love; And in love, the love of God; And in the love of God, gwynfyd. God and all goodness. Version Three The below version is that usually adopted by various druidic group, notably the Order of Bards, Ovates and Druids (OBOD). Llyma weddi'r orsedd o Lyfr arall Dyro Dduw a Duwies dy Nawdd; Ag yn nawdd, nerth; Ag yn nerth, Deall; Ag yn Neall, Gwybod; Ac yngwybod, gwybod y cyfiawn; Ag yngwybod yn cyfiawn, ei garu; Ag o garu, caru pob hanfod; Ag ynhob Hanfod, cary Duw a Duwies. Duw a Duwies a phob Daioni. The Gorsedd Prayer, from another Book Grant, O God and Goddess, Thy protection; And in protection, strength; And in strength, understanding; And in understanding, knowledge; And in knowledge, the knowledge of justice; And in the knowledge of justice, the love of it; And in that love, the love of all existences; And in the love of all existences, the love of God and the Goddess. God and the Goddess and all goodness. Modern Version The following version is that usually adopted by Neopagan and Mesopagan groups such as the OBOD and the British Druid Oder (BDO). Original Welsh Dyro, Dduw, dy nawdd; ac yn nawdd, nerth; ac yn nerth, deall; ac yn neall, gwybod; ac o wybod, gwybod yn gyfiawn; ac o wybod yn gyfiawn ei garu; ac o garu, caru Duw. Duw a phob daioni. English Translation Grant, God, thy refuge; and in refuge, strength; and in strength, understanding; and in understanding, knowledge; and from knowledge, knowledge of what is right; and from knowledge of what is right, the love of it; and from loving, the love of God. God and all goodness.